The present invention relates to an anchoring module structure for computer cartridges and particularly to an anchoring structure for computer modules without using screws to facilitate fast assembly and disassembly.
In general, the installation rack of computers contains various boxes to house a plurality of modules such as floppy disk and hard disk drives, or optical disk drives. The floppy disk and hard disk drives are fastened to the interior of the boxes by means of screws for anchoring on the installation rack. For fastening each floppy disk or hard disk drives to the installation rack, at least four screws are needed. Each screw is turned and driven by a screw driver for tightening or loosening. This operation is repeated for each screw. Thus to assemble and disassemble the floppy and hard disk driver is a time-consuming task.
The object of the invention is to provide an anchoring structure for computer modules without using screws. The anchoring structure of the invention includes a computer cartridge for housing a plurality of modules. The cartridge has an actuating compartment located between side walls to house an actuating plank. The actuating plank is run through by transverse struts and movable in the cartridge. Each strut is coupled with an elastic element to press the actuating plank inwards so that latch elements extending from the inner side of the actuating plank may latch on cavities formed on the module. A pulling plank is provided which has one end extended outside the cartridge and jutting tongues formed therein corresponding to bent eaves of the actuating plank to drive the actuating plank to move and retract so that the module may be anchored when the pulling plank is pulled and removed when the pulling plank is pushed to achieve fast assembly and disassembly.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.